1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a keyboard with multi-angle support.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard usually includes a pair of supports for supporting the keyboard at an angle to be more comfortable for a user. The supports can usually be folded into the keyboard when not in use, pulled out to different positions according to user preference. The limited number of positions are not enough to satisfy users' needs.